The present invention relates to a support structure for supporting a building or the like.
Recently, skyscrapers and high-rise buildings such as Tokyo Sky Tree (height 634 m) in Japan are constructed in many countries around the world. And, construction of much taller buildings is now under contemplation. However, strength of a building support structure must be increased with the height of the building, materials such as steel used for the support structure is considerably increased, resulting in escalating cost of construction. And, when a low height, but very large building such as an arena is constructed, in particular in a snowy region, its support structure must be strong sufficient to bear a lot of snow which piled up on its roof, hence consumption of materials such as steel for the support structure is also considerably increased, also resulting in escalating the cost of construction. Even for general buildings, neither high-rise buildings nor very large buildings, the consumption of the materials such as steel for the support structure must be saved to reduce the cost of construction.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the above-mentioned problems, specifically, to provide a building support structure for allowing for constructing a building which has a sufficient strength even though the consumption of the materials such as steel is saved.